hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Talent
Category:Cases Category:Event Cases Christmas Talent is the case that first appeared in event Mystery of the Christmas School. It is said by the Detective to take place a year after the events of the Christmas Crime investigation. Pre-case Like Schoolchildren Goal: Unlock the Christmas School Rewards: First Time in Magic Class Goal: Enter the Christmas School (explore the location) Rewards: Interlude Interlude Rewards: Introduction Every year Santa Claus and his apprentices release Christmas into the world from the mysterious School of Christmas Wonders. But for the first time ever the School appeared out of a blizzard, and Santa sent the irrepressible Valerie an invitation to help his apprentices begin Christmas. However, the School met its guest with inhospitable silence. Find out what kind of tragedy has unfolded here and help save Christmas! Stage 1 Goal: Break the spell on Santa's main artifact Interlude Interlude Green Light Goal: Find Beryl Lantern Rewards: Interlude Golden Ray of Sunshine Goal: Find Sunlamp Rewards: Interlude Cold Light Goal: Find Blue Lamp Rewards: Sign of Danger Interlude Goal: Find Ruby Lamp Rewards: Interlude Magical Disinfection Goal: Find Superviolet Lantern Rewards: Interlude Cleansing Light Goal: Find Christmas Sphere Rewards: Santa Claus has taught us a lot about Christmas magic, so no one is worried that something could go wrong with the Christmas preparations. Yes, it's the first time we've been left unsupervised, but we are almost fully-fledged Christmas wizards by now! The preparations are going as planned, and we are even expecting an assistant. Santa has invited an untrained girl from the City to join our team. She's not even a magician! Well, I guess we'll see how it turns out. Strange things are happening at the School. We are constantly arguing and fighting and have started to mistrust each other. Someone is stirring up trouble, but I cannot figure out who. Something is wrong... Interlude Stage 2 Interlude Interlude Once free from the spell, the Christmas Book explained that Christmas couldn't begin without all six of Santa's apprentices. It also contained a warning letter that stated one of Santa's apprentices has planted the seed of disbelief in the School and provoked conflict. But who could it be? Maybe the apprentices' magical tools will shed some light on this mystery. Goal: Determine which apprentice is responsible. Endless Gifts Goal: Find Bottomless Gift Rewards: Interlude Holiday Clock Goal: Find Star Clock Rewards: Interlude Knowledge is Power Goal: Find Christmas Archive Rewards: Interlude Holiday Course Goal: Find Holiday Navigator Rewards: Interlude Christmas Herald Goal: Find Steward's Megaphone Rewards: Interlude Black Sheep Goal: Find Projector of Wishes Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 3 The magical tools helped you find Santa's apprentice Icy, who managed to hide from the enchanted blizzard. She suspects that Santa's nephew Nicholas is responsible for all the School's woes. The young man was following instructions from a strange diary and would frequently go into the human world for certain icy things. These bizarre items might give you a clue about what Nicholas has been up to. Goal: Reveal Nicholas's intentions. A Sip of Cold Goal: Find Teacup Iceberg in a Glass Rewards: Interlude Tamed Element Goal: Find Spellbound Snowstorm (In Distortions) Rewards: Interlude Catching the Wave Goal: Find Frozen Waves Rewards: Interlude Polar Lights Goal: Find Ice Beams Rewards: Interlude Crystal Forest Goal: Crystal Tree Rewards: Interlude Mysterious Spell Goal: Find Frosty Necklace Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 4 Nicholas was collecting the coldest, most dangerous components in the human world in order to create a forbidden ice spell. Obeying the instructions from Santa's diary, he used it against his friends and took their Talent Stones. What happened next, and where did the cursed diary come from? Santa's apprentices might know, but you'll need to break the spell on them first - and quickly. Goal: Unfreeze Santa's apprentices No Time for Kisses Goal: Find Christmas Mistletoe Interlude Rewards: Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Post-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Locations * Cases * Collections * Events